Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of electronic circuits, and more particularly, to a shift register unit and a drive method thereof, a gate drive circuit, and a display device.
As a current-drive light-emitting element, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) has become a popular display element in the existing display devices due to its light weight, slim design, quick response, high contrast, and other characteristics. In terms of drive modes, the OLED may be classified into a passive matrix OLED (PMOLED) and an active matrix OLED (AMOLED). The AMOLED has advantages of short drive time, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, etc. It is more and more widely used in devices such as televisions, tablet computers and so on.
In an AMOLED display device, generally a gate drive circuit is employed to provide a gate drive signal for each row of pixel elements to scan row by row. Typically, the gate drive circuit may include a plurality of cascaded shift register units. The output signal of each shift register unit becomes a drive signal for a gate line connected thereto.